Wonderful Life
by angiepam23
Summary: ...Que triste es darse cuenta cuan maravillosa es la vida cuando ya no vivirás más, que es un milagro el simple hecho de ver, respirar, sentir, y que es triste que alguien que tiene para vivir mucho, desperdicie esos tesoros. Diario íntimo de un joven que murió de leucemia a los 24 años de edad. Autor: Arthur Kirkland.
1. Comienzo

**Introducción**

Esta es la historia de un joven británico, inteligente y agraciado que murió de leucemia cuando contaba con 24 años de edad. Arthur escribió un diario íntimo desde los 7 años de edad hasta los 3 últimos años que precedieron a su muerte. Sin saberse, toda la familia Kirkland escribía un diario (unos más largos que otros). El de Arthur, primero infantil e inocente, fue su confidente en emociones ingenuas. Luego la enfermedad invadió el tiempo. Pero de sus estancias en el hospital, sus sufrimientos, siempre habla lo menos posible, siendo orgulloso hasta el final. Y cuando hinchado, desfigurado por violentos tratamientos, una mañana, ante el espejo, evitando el desmoronarse al no reconocerse por su falta de pelo -el, que era tan hermoso y bello aun con sus cejas- se aisló de sus seres cercanos al no evitar ese horror. Este diario, descubierto por su novio después de la muerte de su amado, le devolvió su voz lozana, tan querida, esa voz grave y pocas veces risueña. Pero esa acción recuperada es una acción continua. Arthur no ha dejado de enseñar al mundo. Invisible, pero no perdido, arrastra a sus lectores y a mí por sus fervientes caminos, a transformar, a no flaquear, a vivir y sobrevivir, a traer al mundo esperanza.

Proyecto audaz de mucho tiempo, proyecto arduo para hallar la fidelidad absoluta más allá de las lágrimas….El recordar una vida maravillosa a su lado….Proseguir una vida destrozada haciendo de ella lo que Arthur deseaba: Alegría. Obra de alegría. Mensaje de Alegría. Conquista de fuerza y orgullo.

5 meses después de la muerte de Arthur, encontré 4 libros en un gran cajón bajo llave. Todos sus libros, cartas, copias del diario de su madre y de sus hermanos (me mataran cuando publique el libro) guardados en la granja de los kirkland, comprada por el padre de Arthur a causa de su enfermedad. ¿Cómo expresar la alegría que sentí aquella vez? Hace más de 18 años, ahogándome en dolor por la pérdida de mí ser más preciado. Meses en desesperación absolutas y silencio, deseándome quitar la vida con tal de deshacerme este vacío y soledad creciente en mi cada día. El haber recuperado su voz, sus gestos, sus actitudes, su amor, me ha sido devuelta mi vida. Desde aquel día, empecé a revivir poco a poco.

El siguiente escrito es una reconstrucción intercalada de los acontecimientos influida fatalmente por el desenlace. Cartas conservadas de sus hermanos y amigos más cercanos, los diarios de su madre, sus hermanos, míos (su héroe) y como sorpresa el de su padre al que tanto admiro y amo, el que siempre necesito. A través de este libro, situamos a la familia Kirkland en su ambiente: El padre de Arthur, Henry Kirkland, Escritor de prestigio, quien pereció ante esta temible enfermedad antes de su hijo y lo alejo a una edad temprana, cuando Arthur y sus hermanos más lo necesitaron; La madre, Elizabeth Kirkland, igual escritora de un periódico famoso en Londres y después en California, muy metida en ambientes teatrales. Pertenecientes a la alta burguesía y el escenario cambia de Inglaterra a Estados Unidos.

La historia de Arthur trastorna por su simplicidad: un niño que creía que sus padres y hermanos no sabían quererle, descubre gracias a la enfermedad, el amor que estos sentían por él. Arthur fue un chiquillo tranquilo, vivo, alegre, pasivo y sobre todo orgulloso, como todo Kirkland, muy inteligente, con ganas de crecer para tener un cuerpo de hombre. Arthur fue para sus hermanos, Scott, Glem, Bryan y Ryan, blanco de burlas, objeto de celos y amor. Es innegable que los hermanos Kirkland sufrieron la ausencia de su padre, víctima de leucemia, cuando Arthur tenía 7 años de edad. Arthur sintió por su padre un amor y admiración apasionado. De el heredo la alegría de vivir, sus pasiones, su encanto, su deseo escondido de ser querido y su hermosa generosidad. Nuestras relaciones escolares cuando Arthur contrajo la leucemia y volvió a recaer. El creció oponiéndose ante su familia y afirmando sus ideales. Su agresividad era señal de su inmensa necesidad de ternura, que no siempre comprendí.

Este es el sentido de la presente "obra". No es una tumba. No es un homenaje póstumo. No es una conmemoración que mira al pasado. Antes bien, es la voz recuperada que habla a todo el mundo su lucha, y da a los desconocidos, más allá de su muerte, lo que Arthur daba con la suerte de conocerlo. Eso me enseño mi Arthur, a pesar del dolor, el amor puede triunfar sobre la muerte. El amor puede servir a la vida perdida, hacer presente su voluntad de lo que no necesito mucho tiempo para cumplir su destino comprendiéndolo plenamente. ¿Quién de nosotros ya viejo, se acerca a esa sabiduría, esa generosidad que incluso mueres sin obtenerla?

"Paciencia y Autodominio, esa es mi divisa". Nota encontrada por su madre que Arthur llevaba a todos lados en la clínica. Este diario enlazando su corazón con el mío, antes y después de la muerte, son discípulos uno del otro, el que se ofrece a todos quienes quieren leer y escuchar. Es más allá de la ausencia y del dolor, una "lección de vida", una lección de valentía, amor, lucha, de tanto Arthur, como muchos, emprenden y emprendieron.

Alfred. F. Jones

* * *

 **Hola¡**

 **Esta es mi nueva historia esperando que les guste. El fic es estilo libro-diario . Tiene partes del diario de la mamá de Arthur, el de Alfred, el de sus hermanos, cartas y emails para poder explicar mejor lo que fue la vida de Arthur. El libro lo publico Alfred y si tardo mucho pero mas adelante sabran sus razones : 3. ¿un review para apoyarme? ¿Criticas constructivas? Q-Q**

 **Por favor opinen a ver si les gusta la idea si? : )**


	2. Capitulo 1 : Diario de Elizabeth

**Mis hijos…**

Primer capítulo que redacta el diario de Elizabeth, sus primeros escritos al nacer su primer hijo, el amor incondicional que le demostró a sus hijos, la paz y esperanza que prevalecía en esos tiempos, la muerte de Henry y el cambio en su estilo de vida, antes de que Arthur se confié su propio diario.

 **Diario de Elizabeth**

 **8 de Abril de 1992**

A menudo me preguntan:

-Mamá ¿Cómo era de pequeño? ¿Qué hacía? ¿Qué decía?

Y me doy cuenta que muchos detalles de su infancia se me escapan.

¿Cuando eras un bebé, Scott? Eras un bebé gordo, con tales mejillas que tus ojos achinados fueron por mucho tiempo como dos rajas de esmeralda Pulida. Cabellos color rojo intenso que parecía que tenías llamas en vez de pelo. Desde antes de nacer eras perezoso; te tuve en mi vientre casi 10 meses. Cuando naciste, el 16 de marzo de 1986, a las cuatro de la madrugada, pesabas cuatro kilos y parecías un bebé de tres semanas. ¡Qué grande eras! A las 6, mi mamá llamo a mi papá, que dormía, para decirle:

-¡Es un varón, pero es tan feo, es feo!

Hablo tan mal de ti que, cuando seis meses después, esperando a otro bebé, mi familia tuvo una agradable sorpresa al conocerte en Manchester. Sin duda eras mi hijo, idéntico a tu abuelo.

Yo nunca te encontré feo. En seguida me gustaste. Al principio tenía miedo de bañarte, ¡pero una se acostumbra deprisa! Al volver a casa, después de la clínica, nos hiciste pasar algunas noches desagradables. Desde las tres de la madrugada, empezabas a dar unos berridos tan estridentes que se me ponía dolor de vientre. Reclamabas una mamila. ¡Tu padre estaba furioso! Te exiliaba al fondo del piso y yo tenía miedo de que perecieras con la muerte de cuna. Al fin, nuestra vecina en Londres, la señora Finaly, me aconsejó que te bañara después de la última tetada. Desde entonces te decidiste a dejarnos dormir en paz. Creciste rápido y sin problemas, muy inteligente; ¡Ya hablabas al año de nacido! Pero ya sufrías ataques de rabia cuando no se hacía lo que tú querías. Y luego nació Glem, un año después de Ti.

Glem, tu, mi niño. Naciste exactamente a los nueve meses de embarazo el 16 de Mayo de 1987. La señora de la limpieza me acompaño en autobús a la clínica St Mary. Un parto rápido, sin complicaciones. Llegaste tan rápido que de prisa te tuve en mi habitación. Recuerdo que cuando la enfermera te mostro ante mí por primera vez ella exclamó: ¡Que criatura tan más calmada! Creímos que estaba muerto al no escucharlo llorar, ¡pero es uno de los bebés más sanos de toda Inglaterra! Henry estaba maravillado, su segundo hijo, su reflejo, excepto por esas dos esmeraldas obscuras en vez de ojos. Tenías el cabello largo y castaño que se te enredaba. Pesaste tres kilos y medio. Mis padres cuidaban a Scott por lo cual los padres de Henry estuvieron al tanto de nosotros. Tus abuelos decían que sin duda eras su nieto, idéntico al padre y al abuelo. Al llevarte a casa tuvimos que llevar la cuna al lado de nuestra cama, casi nunca no llorabas como Scott y nos tenías con la punta del filo de preocupación al creerte muerto en varias ocasiones. Eras un bebé independiente, no reclamabas nuestra atención y parecías recio ante nuestros mimos. No hubo problemas en tu crianza y eras igual de inteligente que Scott, ¡Ya te podías parar al tener menos de 11 meses de edad!

Bryan y Ryan. Mis queridas tempestades. Ustedes son tan parecidos como gotas de agua. Fue una gran sorpresa al entérame que estaba embarazada de nuevo. ¡En unos meses después me enteré que eran dos! Imaginen mi sorpresa al tener un embarazo por partida doble y una barriga enorme. Más alegría a nuestra vida. Desde mi vientre me daban unas patadas y se movían tanto…. Pude determinar que serían tan revoltosos y berrinchudos, igual o más que Scott. ¡No me dejaban Dormir!

Me ocasionaron unas contracciones terribles y en seguida fui a la clínica. Nacieron el 05 de Septiembre de 1988 a las tres de la tarde. Bryan nació primero con 6 minutos de diferencia. El parto no tuvo complicación pero duro demasiado, ¡no soportaba el dolor! Pero valió la pena al conocerlos, Me enamoré de ustedes en seguida. Eran regordetes, mejillas rojas y cabello color naranja con brillantes ojos azules como su padre. Papá les llamo a los abuelos gritando que tenía otros dos niños. Al llevarlos a casa, Scott se mostró envidioso de compartir a sus padres y Glem solo los ignoró. Si Scott daba unos berridos cuando bebé, ¡ustedes era doblemente peor! Henry se desesperaba por no poder dormir y me daba unos gritos con él por defenderlos. La táctica de bañarlos después de tetarlos no funcionó. Descubrí que dormían al dejarles un chupón y ya después de un rato se los quitaba.

Después de que Bryan y Ryan cumplieran 6 meses, fuimos todos a revisión a la clínica. Nos hicieron pruebas de sangre. Me emocione al saber que tenía a unos hijos sanos y felices. El problema fuimos papá y mamá.

Mis ojos me arden y debo revisar si siguen durmiendo mis hijos, seguiré mañana.

 **10 de Abril de 1992**

El deber de una madre jamás acaba y las ganas de escribir tampoco.

Recuerdo cuando nos dieron la noticia de que Henry tenía inicios de anemia por dedicarse más a su trabajo y no comer, le mandaron calcio, hierro y vitaminas varias. Debía comer más y que regresara. Yo tuve la noticia que no podría tener más hijos. ¡Que decepción tuve al no saber si podría tener una nena entre mis brazos! No podrá agrandar más mi familia, pero cuatro hijos eran suficientes. Después de tres años desde que tuve a los gemelos, tuve malestares y mareos. Fui al médico, estaba embarazada. Era un milagro. Henry y toda la familia estaba feliz, yo enmaravillada. Mi niño, eras un milagro. Pero el embarazo era de alto riesgo así que tuve que permanecer en cama, tener que comer sanamente y alegarme del estrés y actividad física. Eso implicaba el ser madre para ustedes. Henry se encerraba en sus libros y Mary, quien me ayudaba con la limpieza, sería mucho más trabajo para ella si los criaba por mí por 9 meses. Contraté a alguien quien me ayudara. ¡Que remordimientos tenía el no poder ser su madre por un tiempo! Glem era el más atento a mi embarazo, incluso más que papá. Querías ser doctor y venias a cuidar a tu hermanito y a mamá. Colocabas tu oreja en mi vientre y me decías que lo escuchabas cantar. Scott también me ayudaba. Acariciaban mi vientre y se fascinaban al estar cerca de su hermano. Sin duda lo aman igual o más que yo. Ya querían que naciera el bebé.

El parto se adelantó un mes antes. Papá estaba en Glasgow, yo sola en Londres. No sentí los dolores pero me empezó a escurrir sangre entre mis piernas. Las sirvientas llamaron a la ambulancia. Mis hijos estaban llorando de preocupación por su madre y su hermano. No querían dejarnos solos. Aquel 23 de Abril de 1991, te desgajaste de mí, Arthur, sin causarme el más mínimo dolor. Como si fuera ahora, recuerdo cuanto te mostraron ante mí. Yo estaba acostada en la cama con Scott y Glem cuando la enfermera me mostro un chiquillo muy delgado, de tez lozana. Tu pelo era tan dorado y tus ojos no los conocía todavía. Eras igual a mí. No llorabas.

-Es raro que un bebé sea tan hermoso al nacer…- Me dijo la enfermera. Desde los primeros días me planteaste un terrible problema de conciencia. Al ser tan pequeño y nacer antes de tiempo te incubaron. Papá llegó 2 días después y el doctor nos dijo que no te movías y casi no respirabas, que no durarías mucho. Estábamos destrozados. Fui a visitarte en la incubadora y me decidí leerte un cuento de _King Arthur_ , evitando que mi voz se quebrara. ¡Grande fue mi asombro! A la mitad de la lectura empezaste a mover tus manitas y escuche tu voz. El doctor dijo que era un milagro el que te movieras y lloraras, otro milagro más. De ahí surgió tu nombre, Arthur.

Papá no quiso que amamantara a Glem; durante dos días me opuse, pero cuando se me formó un absceso en el seno, me resigné. A Glem como los gemelos la leche *Nestlé les había dado un magnífico resultado. De modo que decidí no amamantar a Arthur. Pero rechazaba cualquier clase de leche que no fuera natural. ¡Imaginar mis remordimientos! Le rogué al médico que me hiciera volver la leche. Imposible. Tuvimos que darle leche de otra mujer, que también rechazó. Además contrajo el cólera infantil: disposiciones liquidas y una especie de otitis. Enflaquecía. De tres kilogramos que pesaba al nacer, había bajado hasta los 2 kilogramos, hasta el punto de que pude abandonar la clínica, el doctor no dejó que me lo llevara. ¡Tan pequeño y ya sufriendo! El no llevármelo lo salvó de nuevo, cosa que en aquel momento no supe. Cuando volví a casa con una maceta de flores bajo el brazo en vez de un bebé, ¡me sentí la más desdichada de las mujeres! ¡Estuve muchas noches sin poder dormir! Tenía miedo que no llegara a sobrevivir ahora sí. Ni para volver a leerle _King Arthur_. Es imposible imaginar lo que es tener un niño. Enseguida lo quieres como si siempre hubiera existido.

 **14 de Abril de 1992**

Yo nunca hice diferencias entre mis hijos. Para un padre es distinto: los niños lo van conquistando poco a poco, una madre queda conquistada desde el primer día. Mientras Arthur se recuperaba en el hospital, Scott tosía desde hace un mes. Regularmente fuimos al médico, afirmando que no tenía la tos ferina. En víspera de mi salida de la clínica, llame al doctor si era arriesgado llevar a Arthur a casa. Fue categórico: Scott no tenía la tos ferina. Volví sola, dejando a Arthur en la clínica. El doctor James, al ver que Scott llevaba tanto tiempo con aquella tos, nos propuso llevarlo al Royal London hospital para comprobar si realmente tenía la tos ferina. 24 horas después, se comprobó que si la padecía. Imposible llevar a Arthur a casa, ni siquiera verlo. Tuvimos que internarlo en una guardería para bebés en Londres. Un domingo, papá, el doctor James y yo fuimos a ver a Arthur detrás de unos cristales: tres semanas, 2 kilogramos, pálido y frágil. Muy pronto las noticias fueron mejores: Scott mejoraba de la tos y las enfermeras descubrieron una leche que Arthur aceptaba bien. Cuando Scott se curó y nadie más enfermo, lleve a Arthur a casa. ¡Es una de las mayores alegrías de mi vida! ¡Todavía veo sus ojos de sorpresa mis niños! Al ver aquel hermanito del que les hablaba y cuidaban entre ustedes y su asombro al ver como ensuciaba los pañales. Durante las noches, cuando me levantaba a vigilar a Arthur me sorprendía a ver a Scott y Glem en la cuna de Arthur durmiendo juntos. Era una escena hermosa. Entre ellos iban tomando el papel de hermano mayor, de protector, se peleaban quien le daba el biberón, le leía un cuento o me ayudaba a bañarlo. Con Bryan y Ryan no era lo mismo. Estaban celosos de los cuidados que dedicábamos a su hermano. ¡Tuve que actuar con mucho tiento! Evite mimarlo en sus presencias. Hoy en día somos una familia maravillosa con muchas risas y caos.

Dejare de escribir por un tiempo, espero sea pequeño, y eso que no lleva mucho que inicie este diario. Marcharemos en 2 días a Roma por papá, que entro a un concurso para ganar "El gran premio de Roma". 4 veces se presentó al concurso, la primera en 1981, que obtuvo el tercer premio, a los dos siguientes dos fracasos, espero que este año sea recompensado. Así aprovechamos para celebrar el primer año de vida de Arthur, que ya empieza a mencionar palabra y regresar a tiempo para el de Glem, que cumple 5 años. Nos hospedaremos en el Hotel De La Ville.

* * *

 **Y aqui esta los primeros capitulos del diario de Arthur empezando con el diario de su madre ya que ella lo empezó antes.**

 **Normalmente publicare 4 fechas del libro cada cuanto pueda pero empece a subir dos fechas porque segun yo estan largas o3o.**

 **¿Un review bonito que me ayude a mejorar?**


End file.
